Unexpected Kisses
by SiiAh
Summary: It was just then Katara found his weakness. [ZK]


I was bored. I thought this would be a good one, and no its not one of those 'Zuko captures Katara for bait and they fall in love' well its sorta like that but I dont intend it to be. I just want some unexpected kisses to come. Its not focused on the bait or the capturing and stuff, just their kisses. lol.

I own nothing but my boyfriend and the world. HA!

* * *

Katara was scared. No, terrified. All she was doing was walking around in the forest to stretch her legs. Being in air 24-7 was exhausting and tiring. And here she was, captured by Zuko and now is having an (heated) interrogation with him. 

"Why won't you answer me girl!"

His voice brought her back into reality. Now she felt the dampness underneath her. And the heat radiating off of Zuko.

Kneeled down, Zuko was staring full determined straight in the eye at her, waiting for an answer. Katara's arms were protecting her and had her knees under her chin. Yes she was terrified; Zuko drained all the confidence out of her. Their fight was not a good one. It was fire, no water…just fire.

"I said where are the Avatar's whereabouts!"

Back into reality…again.

His face brought itself closer to hers, his nose wrinkled in annoyance.

Katara found herself looking into his eyes studying them. So much anger. Determination. Why did he want Aang so much? For pride? Glory?

Now she found herself looking at his lips, they were moving; she just couldn't hear what was coming out but 'blahs'. She just watched them move, open and close, open and close…

Katara felt drunk and dizzy, she didn't even know she had a brain or heck even a body. She was bored? Yawn. Tired? Sleepy?

Yep.

-

Zuko saw her yawn. Oh, this made him angry. Now he started yelling at the top of his lungs, fire bursting out of his hands. He didn't even care if the fire killed her. She was bored? Oh not in front of him. He would show her how to act in front of a fire nation prince.

-

It was getting hotter, and she began sweating. And a headache began to form too.

Katara felt like a magnet, she just kept staring at those lips of his. She could faintly hear him yelling at her, but she didn't care, but this headache, why wouldn't he just shut up—

-

Zuko didn't know what happened, no, how it happened. One second he was yelling and flames were ablaze, and next, that peasant leansup athim and kisses him. Kisses the fire nation prince!

She wasn't letting go either, and Zuko couldn't move. There he was kneeling in front of a peasant who was sitting down and they were kissing for no reason.

It was just a peck on the lips but it was still tender and tasty, which in fact Zuko kind of...liked? No, inpossible.

Butwhat Zuko didn't notice, was that his flames died down, and his face turned calm.

Oh yes, he liked it.

-

Katara wondered if she was melting, her cool freezing lips on his warm hot ones, made everything feel…nice. It was like cool steam embracing her body, and it felt good.

She wanted more, but it soon dawned to her what she was doing and whom she was doing it with and struck back against the cell wall. Staring into his eyes. No more angry. No more determination. It was confusion. And a bit of awe? And some amazement? Even adoration? Yes she could see that, because she looked hard into him. Behind his shield he always held.

-

Her ocean blue eyes were locked onto his, it frustrated him. She was so confusing!

Zuko forced himself to focus on somthing else, and stood up without a word. Turning his back on his first kisshe headed for the doorto leave.Clearly, Zuko needed to get therapy or something. Talk to uncle?

…

Not even if he was paid.

-

Katara watched him leave and shut the door behind him. Touching her lips, she could feel warm saliva that resisted to leave her lips.

It was just then Katara found his weakness.

* * *

Flame me not the pairing. Just tell me what you think and if i should continue, k? Please review, I need insperation. The only time I can type and go on the computer is a night, when Im 'suppose' to be in bed. Its a big risk, and I dont intend to fail class because I sleep in them.

review...


End file.
